


Headache

by Infy



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infy/pseuds/Infy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhuge Liang and Sun Shangxiang comfort Liu Bei at his bedside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

"Hold still, my lord…" Zhuge Liang tenderly wiped the few beads of sweat glistening on Liu Bei’s forehead. As his eyes slowly fluttered open, Xuande caught sight of the expression his strategist wore—he had never seen him so anxious. The sight worried him horribly, and he attempted to sit up.

"Zhuge… Liang…?"

"Shh… my lord, don’t speak." Zhuge Liang’s words were gentle as always, spoken in a breathy murmur as he knelt beside Liu Bei, whose hands felt their way across the silk sheets beneath him. He hadn’t realized he was laying down through the pounding migraine racking his brain.

"My head…" he muttered, instinctively bringing a hand up to rub his eyes.

"You collapsed, my lord."

"I… what…?" He could barely hear the milky voice of his friend beneath the pounding and ringing in his ears. "What is the time…? I must be off for a meeting with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei…"

A silence hung in the air, and Zhuge Liang furrowed his brow, glancing over at Shangxiang. She knelt, the worry evident on her face, and Kongming laid a hand on her shoulder. “Perhaps, Lady Sun, you may not want to be here for this.”

She shook her head. “I’ll be fine. I want to… I want to be with him.”

Zhuge Liang nodded, turning to Liu Bei, whose eyes shut from the pain. A gentle hand took the cloth and wiped his face again. “My Lord, the honorable Lords Zhang Fei and Guan Yu… do you not remember…?”

"I saw them in a dream I had, my friend. They looked well."

Zhuge Liang’s eyes softened, and he bowed before fetching his Lord a cup of water—the soft whimpers he heard from Shangxiang as she attempted futilely to hold back her tears confirmed his suspicions of what Liu Bei was insinuating. He spoke his next words clearly through the pain in his head, in a soft whisper as he held her hand.

"I think I will see them soon, my dear…"


End file.
